herofandomcom-20200223-history
Larela
Larela, (ラーレラ Rārera), is a major character in the Leijiverse. She is a mysterious humanoid queen and ruler of planet La Metal. She sent her daughter to Earth to abduct millions of Earthlings to turn them into slaves and planned to allow Earth to be destroyed for La Metal to pass for its final time. She is the main antagonist of Queen Millennia and a supporting protagonist in Space Symphonic Poem Maetel: Galaxy Express 999 Side Story. She was voiced by the late Reiko Mutô in the film version, in the television version and in Space Symphonic Poem Maetel: Galaxy Express 999 Side Story. Appearance In the film, she appears as a small girl with glowing body and eyes, and energy halos at her head and feet. In the side story, she appears to be human-like having white hair, wearing a white dress and purple eyes. Personality Larela is a cruel, ruthless, genocidal and cold-hearted tyrannical ruler who has a hatred towards humankind, referring to them as "monkeys". She seems to have no problem kidnapping living beings and turning them into living machines or enslaving them, even tried to have her own daughter become a servant to her. She can also be described as someone who hates to lose. She has a determination of destroying Earth along with the human race, claiming it is for the sake of saving saving La Metalians species. Overall in the film version, Larela only thinks of herself and sees everybody else as disposable tools for her to use in order to achieve her own goals and shown lack of remorse for her crimes. However, given the affects of La Metal and Queen Promethium's state, Larela's connection to La Metal's machinery maybe the reason for her actions. In the manga and side story, she is still cruel, but a kind, wise and honorable person, willing to help Maetel stopping her mother and her evil plans. When she first met Hajime Amamori, she develop strong feelings for him, wanting to be with him. But after Hajime "betrayed" her, she became angry at the latter, willing to destroy earth and kill Yayoi just to see Hajime again and become his friend. Biography Past Larela is the holy queen whose ruled a humanoid species called La Metalians on planet La Metal. At some point in time, she planned have her daughter, La Andromeda Promethium II, sent to Earth to have a large number of humans enslave before Earth would be destroyed. A duel When Promethium confronts her mother and refusing becoming her next successor and rebel against her, Larela challenges her to a duel for the fate of Earth. The humanoid holy queen plans to make her daughter into a subservient. Everyone else was against this because of the risks involved. But Yayoi accept the duel at the Black Venus capital. Larela was defeated by Yayoi, but decides not to kill her, and keeps her title as Millennial Queen and begins to make a plan for both La Metal and Earth. With Yayoi using other ships to protect earthlings to leave Earth, she stayed behind to finish things with Larela as she and her forces approach Earth from the atmosphere bridge. Yayoi protected the people but lost some of her friends, including Yorumori and Selenium. Larela's ship arrives during the battle but survives. Yayoi blames Larela for not calling a truce for their duel, but realized the problem on how La Metal is and how Larela became who she is. With Larela defeated, a ceasefire was established. Sacrifice When Maetel tries to find a way to save the human rebels on La Metal, a black cat appears and leads her to the deep underground in one of Promethium's ships. Entering in a familiar place, the original landscape of La Metal, as Maetel saw it in the memory enforcement machine. Someone questions her, revealing it to be Larela, the former queen of La Metal. While questioning her on how to save La Metal and killing her own mother, Commander Leopard appears and tells Maetel about wanting to kill Promethium for himself. Maetel protests him about both humans and cyborgs will be extinct and his method is the same as Promethium's. Leopard then asks Larela to come and lead him and the others to victory, but the latter replies that he never listen to a word she said and betrayed her many times, before flying off. After being taken as a hostage to lure her mother out, Maetel runs back to Larela and tells that Promethium has chosen to die in her place and asking how to save everyone from their hatred. But the former queen tells the latter that Promethium has died, causing Maetel to collapse. Later on, as Maetel tries to get answers, Larela asks the latter for a challenge and will tell her if she wins. After Maetel succeeding in Larela's challenge, she reveals that there's another planet in of La Metal, the empire's secret. They go to the organic energy conversion system to activate the gravitational control system to let the inner planet separate, but needed a soul of someone with a strong will to do it. As Larela gets on the platform and tells Maetel to lower in the organic system, she switches the power gain, lowering the queen into the solar system, destroying the parts of Promethium's plans for good. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Aliens Category:Related to Villain Category:Mysterious Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Creator Category:Charismatic Category:Master of a Villain Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Antagonists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Symbolic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Elementals Category:Wealthy Category:War Heroes Category:Wise Category:Global Protection Category:Sympathetic Category:Envious Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker